


Just waiting (drabble)

by cascade7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascade7/pseuds/cascade7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a run of the imagination of Jackson waiting for his Got7 members to come home from Bangkok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just waiting (drabble)

Jackson lay stretched out on the black pvc couch in the Got7 dorm. Dressed in a hoodie, loose shorts and warm socks (cause it was cold), his eyes were closed shut but his mouth slightly agape. The bleached platinum blonde hair that had been damp when he fell asleep was now dry. 

The only sound was the hum of the dvd player that had gone into sleep mode. While the flat screen tv was on, it showed nothing as the movie had ended a couple of hours ago.

Essentially, Jackson was fast asleep – at least until a pesky insect decided to land on his cheek.

Startled, Jackson slapped his face blindly and tried to shoo away whatever it was that had disturbed him with a wave of his hand. Groaning, he blinked. It was really dark. He hadn’t turned on the light and as consciousness returned, he remembered that he had attempted to watch ‘Home Alone’. The guys occasionally teased him because he hadn’t watched the movie before. 

Ugh ~ who was he kidding. The real reason he was in the living room was to wait for the guys, not watch something he didn’t really care for. They were flying back to Seoul from Bangkok and were due to land soon. He himself had come back the day before and though he understood that he had obligations as an MC on Inki, still, he had wanted to stay with his members.

After he had gotten back from the studio, he had eaten dinner with his managers. None of his friends were free to hang out, not from lack of trying – Jackson had practically called everyone on his list – but they couldn’t spare the time. 

Downcast, he went back to the dorm alone because the managers either had to rush to the airport or the company to make sure things were in place. 

Jackson hated being alone. The crowded dorm felt emptier than ever. He glanced towards the direction of JB and Young Jae’s room. JB was so secretive that he insisted the guys knock before they entered. Maybe Jackson could sneak in and mess around a bit? ‘JB’d love that!’ thought Jackson gleefully. Or maybe he could remove a book from Jinyoung’s room and hide it for fun! Maybe even hide one of Bambam’s shoes – he’d kick up a fuss for sure!

It wasn’t that Jackson was intentionally being mean. He just wanted the guys to interact with him and if messing about meant that they’d ‘talk’ to him, he’d do it again and again. Besides, deep down he knew they low-key enjoyed it too. While he knew that some like Jinyoung and Mark liked being alone, it just wasn’t his character. It was when he was around people that he felt most alive.

Stifling a yawn, Jackson got up and went to put on a random movie. He could take his time deciding what prank to play anyways. Stretching, he watched the opening sequence and sat down cross-legged on the couch, cuddling one of the huge soft toys that was strewn across the living room 

Though the movie was on, some kind of action movie, Jackson let his mind wander. Aside from the prank, what should he say to the guys when they first walk in? Should he act sulky and whine about them having had fun hanging out together in the hotel? He knew they had gone swimming and even went for a massage. Or should he immediately start teasing Bambam about his superstar status in Bangkok? Or maybe he could demand for any of their snacks they were bound to bring back with them because he hadn’t the time to try them? Maybe, maybe he could even hide and surprise them! That’ll be fun! 

As he was debating all this, he heard shuffling outside the door. His heart quickened but he told himself it was probably his manager. The guys would have texted first to say they had landed but as he heard more voices, his face broke into a grin. He jumped up from the couch, skipped to the dorm entrance and pushed open the door.

There the six guys were, struggling a little to get their many large bags through the hallway while simultaneously trying to keep their noise level down. For a moment they just blinked at Jackson because they had all expected him to be asleep.

What about all the words and reactions Jackson had planned in his head while waiting for the guys to come back? Somehow it all didn’t matter cause his family was right there in front of him. 

All Jackson could say with a smile that lit up every feature of his being was, “Welcome home.”


End file.
